Peccatores sanctis
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Santos e Pecadores fadados a cometer os mesmos erros. A se amarem e odiarem exatamente pelo que eram - Para Hiei-and-Shino, minha alma gêmea. - Capítulo 2 Chuck
1. Chuck & Blair

_**Peccatores sanctis**_

* * *

_Tratado de paz, a quem queriam enganar? Na mente de Chuck e Blair sempre ficaria gravado aquele último olhar através dos vidros da limusine._

* * *

_Para Hiei-and-Shino, minha alma gêmea, minha cúmplice, meu elo._

* * *

**I – Chuck & Blair**

Sobre pedaços de papel, o acordo fora firmado entre eles. Ambos disseram que seguiriam os passos impostos, desde os fins de anos de Milão até os clubes de strip, que seriam fortes o suficiente para evitar a destruição mútua. E através dos vidros da limusine, quando trocaram aquele olhar, sabiam que não poderiam estar mais errados. Era apenas o primeiro passo para o fim.

**X**

As primeiras fofocas vieram pouco depois de firmarem o contrato. Anexos foram adicionados, dúvidas e questões foram erguidas para ambos os lados, mas Chuck e Blair eram superiores a isso e orgulhosos demais para cederem a qualquer coisa que pudesse estragar a classe que haviam construído na frente de Serena e Nate. Não era um acordo qualquer, mas _o acordo_ que os impedia de fazer uma guerra em potencial.

Disposta a provar isso, Blair Waldorf foi capaz de convidá-lo para seu aniversário de 20 anos, mostrando o quão havia amadurecido depois de tudo o que havia passado nos últimos tempos. Fora um amadurecimento e tanto, embora agora estivesse ocupada demais gritando com uma das organizadoras de sua festa para notar isso.

- Dorota, o que está acontecendo comigo? – Blair indagou para sua dama de companhia, a expressão fechada e carrancuda como se estivesse prestes a explodir.

_-_ Se não briga com o Sr. Chuck, briga com todo mundo. – a empregada justificou dando de ombros. Mais tarde, Blair compreenderia o que significava aquilo.

No momento, sua mente divagava pensando no jovem Bass. Por mais que não quisesse, ele dominava seus pensamentos e isso era algo que a incomodava profundamente. Blair acenou negativamente com a cabeça, concentrando-se em arruinar o arranjo de flores recentemente construído pela mulher. Não era culpa dela se a designer era uma incompetente.

**X**

Tudo, _tudo_ arruinado por aquele maldito Bass. Blair sentia o sangue ferver enquanto ouvia as mentiras dele, de novo e de novo naquele ciclo vicioso que não tinha fim. Estava cansada, não ouviria mais. Não queria mais. Passara todo o verão procurando por ele, todo o verão e o que recebia? O desagrado dele, aquele vídeo, a _única_ coisa que pedira para ele não divulgar. Como ele podia?

Mas não esperava que ele estivesse falando a verdade, não é? O que era pior que ser enganada por um Humphrey num golpe digno de Bass?

**X**

Esperou que todos fossem embora. Somente então poderia colocar suas idéias no lugar. Mandaria Dorota preparar um banho pela manhã, e depois de afogar-se na banheira, poderiam alimentar os patos no parque para que pudesse refletir sobre tudo o que havia acontecido. Estava prestes a subir as escadas para o quarto quando o avistou ali. O olhar de desprezo de sempre, aquele brilho de malícia que jamais deixaria as íris castanhas e o sorriso de desdém. Ainda assim, o amava.

- O que ainda está fazendo aqui, Chuck? Eu te expulsei horas atrás. – Blair desdenhou, abrindo um sorriso irritante, desejando que cada partícula daquele Bass fosse enviada para outra dimensão.

- Queria que você soubesse que o tratado acabou. – ele lançou as palavras no ar, o olhar tornando-se mais perigoso do que costumava ser. Blair sabia o que aquilo significava, podia sentir a tensão no ar, mas seu ódio era tanto que se cegava por ele. Queria apenas destruir Chuck, mordê-lo até que não restasse nada além dos ossinhos.

- Tudo bem, por mim. Esta pretensão de civilidade foi desgastante. – Blair respondeu, seus lábios se estreitando em uma fina linha. Depois, sorriu.

- Ser amigável não está no nosso sangue. Eu percebi que nós não somos amigos. – Chuck sussurrou, o desprezo identificado em cada palavra proferida. - Amigos gostam um do outro. E depois do que aconteceu hoje, nunca poderia gostar de você.

- Eu nunca poderia gostar de você, também. Na verdade, eu te odeio.

Os dois se aproximavam lentamente, provavelmente sem notar o quanto se atraíam através daquele ódio que os impulsionava.

- Eu nunca odiei ninguém... mais. – Chuck cerrou os punhos, não querendo admitir que ela causava aquele efeito sobre si. Que apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido, ela ainda lhe deixava louco. Era muito melhor entregar-se ao ódio. Muito mais cômodo fazê-lo.

- Cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo é eletrificada pelo ódio. – Blair ergueu o queixo, numa tentativa vã de demonstrar o quanto era superior. O desejo percorria seus poros, mas não podia – não iria – ceder. Não, aquele Bass maldito, desgraçado e mesquinho não merecia nada além do ódio que agora se espelhava em seus olhos.

- Há um abismo fervendo de ódio, queimando dentro de mim, pronto para explodir. – sentenciou Chuck, o sorriso irritante tomando conta de seus lábios novamente.

- Então, estamos resolvidos?

- Estamos.

Chuck rasgou o tratado em dois, em quatro, mil pedacinhos deixando que alcançassem o chão da casa da Waldorf. Se encararam durante alguns segundos, aquele ódio mútuo puxando-os através daquela atração de amor e ódio que haviam lapidado com o passar dos anos na Constance.

Se beijaram, a mão de Chuck fechando-se firmemente sobre os cabelos castanhos de Blair ao mesmo tempo que a empurrava de encontro ao piano. Pegou-a no colo, unindo os corpos, escutando os gemidos trêmulos e baixos escaparem de seus lábios enquanto ocupava-se em beijá-la, em tocar cada canto daquele corpo como se assim pudesse amaldiçoá-la. Queria-a, inferno, como a queria e sabia que ela também o desejava.

A cinta liga alcançou o chão ao mesmo tempo que o terno de Chuck, e as roupas se misturaram junto com o desespero de se possuírem, de se sujarem ainda mais com as próprias presenças. Até que se impregnasse na alma, porque do corpo não restava mais nada além do ódio possessivo.

Chuck mordeu o lábio inferior de Blair, enquanto ela o arranhava com força e sangue escorreu das costas dele e dos lábios dela, enquanto subiam as escadas aos tropeços, ela no colo dele, sem perder tempo, sem se separarem. E ele a jogou na cama, e a desejou, e a penetrou com força, ouvindo seus gemidos, desejando que se tornassem gritos escandalosos, que ela sofresse, que ela

_(o amasse)_

acabasse naquele mesmo instante.

Mas em suas mentes, por mais que quisessem negar e fugir daquela realidade através do sexo, ou do que quer que estivessem fazendo naquele momento, ainda estava gravado o último olhar através dos vidros da limusine.

- _C-Chuck..._ – Blair sussurrou baixinho, daquele jeito que o inebriava, que o enlouquecia completamente, mesmo que ele a odiasse, mesmo que quisesse odiar.

E ele sorriu, não da fraqueza dela como Blair imaginava, mas do fato de ainda precisar de si, e céus, que loucura era aquela que estava pensando? Não, não era por isso que estava sorrindo, _não._

Atingiram juntos o orgasmo, os sussurros ininteligíveis murmurados por ambos. Eu te amos que não deixariam escapar mesmo que aquilo lhes custasse a morte. Blair apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito dele, talvez querendo dizer o quanto o odiava, mas limitou-se a ficar em silêncio, e logo estavam adormecidos, os dois, ambos entorpecidos demais para reagirem.

**X**

E não havia tratado no mundo que pudesse separar Chuck e Blair.

**X**

_Omake 01_

_A sensação era ótima. Sentia como se estivesse completamente presa a um sonho. Seus pés formigavam e toda aquela sensação espalhava-se por seu corpo, estava quase chegando lá quando..._

_A porta do quarto se abriu e Serena entrou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela dizia coisas, e Blair tinha a impressão de que deveria prestar atenção, mas tudo o que queria era que ela saísse dali._

_E talvez tivesse sido grossa, pensou nisso quando Serena bateu a porta de seu quarto daquele jeito e nesse momento Chuck saiu debaixo de seus edredons._

_- Esses edredons bloqueiam tanto o som que podem vender no Bose. – Chuck disse, a respiração ligeiramente ofegante._

_- Isso tem de acabar. – igualmente ofegante, Blair respondeu._

_- Achava que tinha acabado._

_..._

_Silêncio. _

_- Essa foi a última vez._

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu pensei muito.

Na verdade, eu pensei bastante antes de tomar essa decisão. Pensei, passei horas olhando o teto do meu quarto, e refleti um pouco mais. Aí eu me lembrei de como você tinha me insistido para assistir Gossip Girl. Mesmo. E, porra, quando na minha vida eu ia assistir uma série estúpida de patricinhas que promovem sapatos, roupas caras e sexo com homens gostosos?

Mas você disse, e por mais que eu quisesse negar, era sua opinião; minha alma gêmea. Resolvi assistir, dar uma chance e tal.

Se tornou um vício.

E eu escolhi Gossip Girl, porque costumava ser nosso fandom, você lembra?

A gente queria _matar_ a outra pessoa que invadiu ele. E depois tiveram outras, e outras. E não foi tão ruim afinal.

Essa é só a primeira fanfic, e isso não é a dedicatória. Como todas as coisas boas, ela só vem no final.

_Peccatores sanctis_ significa Santos e Pecadores, que é o título da festa promovida pelo Chuck no capítulo sete da quarta temporada. Você não viu, mas eu não ligo. E você já notou que... é a segunda ChuckBlair que eu escrevo pra você com o capítulo sete de uma temporada?

With Me, e agora essa.

Os próximos casais virão. E pode ter certeza que ainda há muito CB por aí.

A nível de curiosidade, o omake é um pedaço do capítulo oito. Eu ri muito disso, cara.

Te amo, minha coisinha ruiva que eu vou pegar em Sampa.

**Reviews?**


	2. Chuck & Serena

_**Peccatores sanctis**_

* * *

___Apenas maldade os unia. Nada mais._

* * *

_Para Hiei-and-Shino, minha alma gêmea, minha cúmplice, meu elo._

* * *

**II – Chuck & Serena**

Existem pessoas que são machucadas. E existem pessoas que foram feitas para machucar. E acima deles, com mais poder do que qualquer outro, estavam os reis e rainhas. Acima das nuvens e de qualquer coisa que pudesse atingi-los, observavam como seus súditos faziam de tudo para sempre, _sempre_ estarem aos seus pés.

E diante deles, como todo bom rei e rainha, sorriam. Mas gargalhavam quando ainda eram jovens e não tinham nada mais para se preocuparem. Gargalhavam porque era ridículo ver como aqueles estúpidos disputavam sua atenção. Como brigavam entre si apenas para estarem mais próximos de Chuck Bass e Serena Van der Woodsen. E em toda sua inocência, nenhum deles jamais imaginava que depois da meia noite, distante da escola e da Gossip Girl, eles se encontravam para rir da desgraça alheia.

Era ali, entre as paredes daquela suíte, que os dois demônios aproveitavam o tempo para se divertir de uma forma que nenhuma outra pessoa se divertia. Pelo menos uma vez por semana, reuniam as fofocas da Gossip Girl sobre as pessoas do UES e comentavam a respeito delas. Como se eles próprios fossem a Gossip Girl. E, afinal de contas, não seria tão surpreendente assim que sempre estivessem no topo, não é?

Naquela época, eram cruéis. Não se importavam com os sentimentos dos outros, embora Serena fosse muito mais susceptível à sensibilidade do que Chuck. Ela, talvez, tivesse salvação. Não agora, naquele momento, quando riam de uma garota que havia lambido os pés de Chuck por ter derrubado iogurte em seus novos _mocassins. _ Não agora quando um garoto havia se humilhado publicamente e levado um fora de Serena.

E se existia algo que os divertia e que os unia, era aquela maldade que sempre aflorava nos adolescentes poderosos e desavisados. Sim, porque era isso o que eram: crianças mimadas que tinham o mundo aos seus pés.

Mas talvez, somente talvez, a culpa não fosse deles. A culpa não era de Charles por ter um pai tão ausente, que o odiava pelo fato de existir. A culpa não era de Serena por ter uma mãe que não acreditava em si. E ao mesmo tempo, os dois sabiam que eram culpados por serem maus. O que não significava que se importassem, é claro.

Uma taça de vinho, um copo de Martini, duas doses de whisky... os sussurros de Charles em seu ouvido e algumas risadas depois, rolavam pelos lençóis.

- Vamos, Chuck, vai precisar de mais que isso se quiser essa rainha aqui... – Serena, rouca, sussurrava, balançando a taça de vinho que Chuck enchia novamente.

- E é preciso ser mais do que um rei cruel para possuí-la, Serena? – o jovem aproximava-se, sempre galante e discreto. O sussurro que mais tarde traria a imagem de um demônio aos sonhos da loura.

Mas agora, alta demais pela bebida, ela só conseguia gargalhar. Daquela maneira alta e estridente que somente ela podia tornar elegante.

- Que tal na limusine? Seria sexy. – ela abriu um sorrisinho maldoso, ao que Chuck aproximou-se derrubando-a na cama, aquele sorriso de demônio brincando em seus lábios.

- A limusine é para ocasiões especiais.. – ele sussurrou, a boca descendo pelo pescoço dela, sentindo o gosto do vinho que havia escorregado dos lábios vermelhos de Serena. -... além disso, por que perder tempo quando temos essa suíte inteira para nós, minha cara?

- Se for assim, você será apenas mais um reizinho na minha lista. – ela fechou os olhos, as unhas esmaltadas em rubro descendo pelas costas de Chuck, afrouxando a camisa, desfazendo habilmente o nó de sua gravata.

- Eu sou Chuck Bass, nunca serei apenas _mais um_ na sua lista.

- E eu Serena Van der Woodsen.

- Muito mais que uma rainha. Uma deusa. – ele sorriu, beijando-lhe a mão.

- E se formos descobertos, Charlie? – Serena inclinou o corpo para frente, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço.

- Simples, minha cara Serena.. – ele gesticulou com a mão – pagaremos.

Trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e fagulhas através do olhar antes de se beijarem, entregando-se ao momento de luxúria, enquanto o site da Gossip Girl permanecia aberto no notebook de Charles. Apenas a maldade os unia. Nada mais.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu não gostei. Não gostei, não gostei e não gostei. Escrevi, apaguei, incrementei, e ainda assim não gostei. Mas eu tinha aquela sensação estranha, que eu não sei explicar, de que você gostaria que fosse assim. E como eu realmente não tenho um limite certo pra essa fanfic (posso postar infinitos casais se eu quiser -q), decidi que postaria essa aqui mesmo que não fosse tão boa.

Eu quis passar a relação dos dois de maneira bem superficial aqui. Achei que seria fácil lidar com essa dupla, mas não foi tão simples como pensei. Peguei eles antes de a Serena sair da Constance pro internato, numa época que, imagino eu, a Serena era bem mais saidinha do que é na série em si.

Gosto de pensar que os dois tinham essa cumplicidade, e basicamente são cruéis porque querem ser. Porque adolescentes nessa idade costumam ser, principalmente quando são poderosos demais.

Espero que minha intuição esteja certa e que você goste deste capítulo também, amor. Ah, e sugira casais se quiser. Eu me viro aqui pra escrever -q

Eu te amo muito.

Sua sempre Anne.


End file.
